Behind Red Locks
by Jainaxox
Summary: A woman's heart can hold many painful secrets. Phoenix learns this the hard way as the more he finds out about his ex-girlfriend, the more he realizes he never really knew her. Implied Phoenix/Iris and Dahlia/Iris, written for Kink Meme


"I'm glad you came again, Feenie."

The spiky-haired lawyer grinned at the smiling woman who just spoke. Even after six years, being called "Feenie" still gave the man a twinge of pleasure. It was almost as if they were still in their blissful, carefree, college days, when they didn't worry about the future or any misfortune that might happen. Almost as if they weren't separated by the glass that divided prisoners from visitors in the Detention Center. "Well, I told you I'd drop by every week to see you until you're released, didn't I?"

Iris brought her hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Yes, I know you did. I shouldn't have ever doubted you. You always were a truthful person, Feenie. I'm glad that hasn't changed."

Phoenix laughed as he began to tell Iris about the various events that were going on in his life. He told her of Maya's inauguration as Master of Kurain, Pearl's first A on a spelling quiz, and Detective Gumshoe and Maggey's first date. Iris would always listen attentively, nodding in the right places and gasping when appropriate. Although none of the events had to do with her, Iris paid her utmost attention to what Phoenix said, as if tenderly holding on to each and every word.

"So when Pearls heard that, she called Sister Bikini and organized a trip for the three of us. I'm kind of worried that this will just be another one of her attempts at trying to set me and Maya up. I know we should have a serious talk with her eventually, but the words just won't come out right."

"She's quite…forceful in her approach." Iris smiled softly at the memories of the little girl. "In a sense, I admire her for being so willing to accomplish things. I could never do something like that."

Phoenix chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "You're definitely different in that respect, although it's not entirely a bad thing. You know," Phoenix brought his hand to his chin, thinking. "Sometimes it's easy to forget that the two of you are sisters."

Iris lowered her gaze to the ground, a faint smile appearing on her face. "Yes, sometimes I forget that, too. Although she may seem pushy at times, she always has the best intentions for you and Mystic Maya. She really is a kind, thoughtful person. I am truly lucky to be called her sister."

"That's true. She's definitely not a murderous psychopath, at any rate."

It was an offhand, flippant comment that Phoenix intended as humorous, but the moment he said it he wished he could take it back. Watching his ex-girlfriend's thoughtful expression fall, Phoenix inwardly admonished himself.

_Why am I always the one to make horrendously stupid mistakes? No matter what else she may be, Dahlia is still Iris's sister. But…Dahlia didn't care about Iris. She said as much when she was on the witness stand. To love someone so unconditionally…she really is my "Dollie"._

"I'm sorry, Iris," apologized Phoenix, trying to ignore the wave of guilt that was threatening to overwhelm him. "I forgot that you care about her."

"It's all right, Feenie." Iris smiled, but something was different about her expression. Although she wore the same soft smile, her brown eyes reflected a sorrow and emptiness that Phoenix never noticed before. "I understand why you wouldn't be fond of my sister. She did terrible things to you and your 

friends, and never showed any remorse. Even though I know it's a foolish thought, I like to believe that she did feel some regret for her crimes, like I do. I suppose I…miss her. Is that wrong of me?"

A wave of pity washed over Phoenix as he looked at the young, black-haired woman in front of him. Even though Dahlia treated her like a tool, Iris still forgave her and treated her memory with care. Phoenix was suddenly reminded of exactly what qualities made him fall in love with Iris years ago.

"No, it's completely understandable. You always were a forgiving person, even back in college. Dahlia treated you like a tool, like an object to be thrown away when she was done with you. But even so, she was still your sister. It makes sense why you'd want to defend her."

Iris sat in silence, refusing to meet his gaze. Phoenix felt the feeling of apprehension well up inside him again. Did he say something wrong?

"It's not like that," Iris finally said, still not meeting his eyes. "You only met her for a few days, Feenie. You didn't know her like I did."

Now it was Phoenix's turn to stay silent. The raven-haired woman looked tired and weary, as if the conversation itself was draining her of her energy. Although Phoenix knew he should drop the topic, the other part of his brain was curious and wanted to know what it was that Iris was hiding. Subconsciously slipping his hand in his pocket and feeling the cool, round gem that he always kept with him, Phoenix finally spoke.

"Iris, what was your relationship with Dahlia?"

With that one question, the whole world and everything in it seemed to stop moving. Phoenix suddenly felt as if he had transcended physical boundaries and evolved to a higher plane of existence. The whole world darkened, and the only thing in front of him was Iris. The rattling of metal was heard as chains appeared from nowhere, or possibly everywhere, crisscrossing against his ex-girlfriend's body. Five bright, red locks pressed up against the chains, guarding the girl's secrets against the presence of an outsider. Phoenix sighed as he looked at the girl, who did not seem to be disturbed by these happenings. It was just as he suspected.

_Psyche-Locks…_

"Feenie, are you feeling all right? You look a little pale."

_She's avoiding my question .I don't see why she wouldn't answer it, but if it's just going to cause more problems, I might as well let it go. It's her business, not mine. I already poke my nose into other people's problems enough as it is, already. Even if I'm not even trying to…_

"I'm feeling okay, Iris. I just have a little headache." Phoenix gave a small laugh, trying to show her everything was fine while simultaneously trying to suppress his feelings of numbness.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cause you any trouble…"Iris bit her lip, looking upset.

"I had this headache before I came here; Maya was watching the Steel Samurai marathon and all the shouting and yelling on the TV gave me a headache. You didn't do anything." Phoenix was lying, but he didn't want Iris to know that she had Psyche-Locks.

"Oh, I see." Iris looked more content, giving a small smile of relief. Reluctantly letting go of the Magatama, the world seemed to slip back into place as the darkness disappeared as soon as it came. Phoenix heard heavy footsteps coming from behind him as he turned around to see a gruff, bald security guard looking at Phoenix with a frown on his face.

"Time's up. You better get your ass back in the visitor's room. There are other people who need to make visitations too, you know."

"Umm, okay." _Nothing like some state-of-the-art hospitality! Does anyone in the world actually try being polite to strangers anymore?_ Phoenix turned to Iris. "I'll be away in Hazakura next week, so I won't be able to visit you then. I'll tell Sister Bikini that you're doing fine. The last time I checked, you're supposed to be released two weeks after I get back. Then you'll be able to talk to her yourself."

Iris smiled at Phoenix, murmuring a soft "thank you". Giving his old flame one last grin, Phoenix left the Visitor's Lobby and followed the guard to the waiting room, where he saw his two strangely-dressed associates. The taller of the two whipped her head around to look at him, beaming.

"Nick, there you are! It was taking longer than normal this time."

"I figured I should spend a little longer with Iris since I won't see her next week. Sorry if you two were waiting long."

Maya was about to open her mouth and tell Phoenix it wasn't a problem, but the younger of the two girls spoke up first. She rolled up one of her sleeves and looked at Phoenix with an angry expression. "Mr. Nick, you shouldn't have to make Mystic Maya wait so long! It's just not right."

"Pearly! It's not a problem, Nick, really. Pearly's just getting a little ahead of herself, again."

Phoenix surveyed the younger girl with amusement. He knew that the frustration Pearl felt stemmed from her imaginary romantic scenario with him and Maya. He also wouldn't put it past her to be upset over the fact that he was giving Iris his attention for a while instead of Maya. Trying to alleviate those fears, Phoenix knelt down at eye level with Pearl.

"I was just telling Iris about our trip to Hazakura. We still have to pack for it, right?"

The girl's angry expression vanished as she smiled at the thought of going to Hazakura. "Yup, we still have to do that. Sister Bikini said that you and me are going to clean the temple while Mystic Maya does her special training."

_Cleaning. Why am I not surprised?_

"Just how much "special training" do you have to do anyway, Maya? It seems like you've been doing that a lot, recently."

"Well, I am the new Master of Kurain, after all. Gotta work on toning my spiritual powers and all that. My days of slacking off are officially over!" Maya clasped her hands together and grinned, but Phoenix could tell there was sadness behind Maya's cheerful exterior. As much as she tried to hide it, Maya's distress could not go undetected from the lawyer. He knew that she was still upset over the events that took place a couple months ago, but tried to hide it for Pearl's sake.

_You really are a strong person, Maya…_

"Right. Well, I guess we should head back to the law office." Phoenix smiled at the two girls before opening the door and leaving the Detention Center.

"Already? Hey, Nick, while we're out do you think we can stop for burgers? I'm starved!"

"You're starving? Maya, you just ate two hours ago!"

"Hey, I'm a growing girl! And so is Pearly. You don't mind if we stop, do you, Pearly?"

"No, I don't mind. Is Mr. Nick paying? I don't have any money…"

"Of course he is! You don't mind, do you, Nick?"

_Yes, I do mind. But does anyone else ever pay?_

Phoenix sighed, knowing he lost the battle before it even began. "No, I don't. To the burger stand it is, then."

Laughing, Maya gave her cousin a high-five before rambling on about the next topic of discussion. Phoenix couldn't help but smile as he talked to the two girls, thoughts of twins and Psyche-Locks drifting towards the back of his mind.

X X X X X X

Within a few days, Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl were headed towards Hazakura Temple. After an exhaustingly long car ride, Phoenix finally pulled his blue car up to the temple entrance. Maya hurriedly opened the car door, jumped out, and stretched. "Finally, we're free at last! I don't know how much longer I could have taken, especially with Nick's oldies playing."

"They're not oldies!" Phoenix grumbled, unbuckling his seatbelt and exiting the car. "Just because I'm not up to date on what kids listen to nowadays doesn't mean my music's suddenly archaic."

Maya laughed as Pearl unbuckled her seatbelt and slid over to unlock her door. "Now you really do sound old, Nick. In a few months, I might have to send you to a nursing home."

Phoenix opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted by a hearty laugh that seemed to echo throughout all of Hazakura. Turning his head, he saw a short, plump, nun with a wide smile on her face.

"Sister Bikini!" Pearl exclaimed, running over to the older woman. Bikini brought the girl into a tight embrace, laughing.

"I'm glad you finally decided to show up. Don't you know it's not proper to make a lady wait, Mr. Wright?" The nun tried to sound indignant, but the twinkle in her eyes told Phoenix otherwise.

"I'm sorry, Sister Bikini. There was a lot of traffic on the road and Maya kept wanting to make pit stops on the way here."

"Hey!" Maya puffed her cheeks and pouted, causing Bikini to laugh again.

"It's not a problem, dears. It's a good thing Mystic Maya has a full stomach, because this training is going to be like nothing she's ever experienced before" She laughed again. "And I have a special job for you and Mystic Pearl, so you won't miss out on any fun, either."

_I can hardly wait..._

True to her word, Bikini sent Phoenix and Pearl to work within an hour. After the three hastily plopped their bags in the guest rooms, Maya cheerfully told her cousin and partner that she would probably be gone the rest of the day, and they should try not to miss her too much. Bikini, feeling thrilled at the prospect of new helpers, didn't hesitate to assign Phoenix and Pearl chores. Pearl was assigned to dust the rooms, a task she seemed happy to accept. Phoenix, on the other hand, was told to sweep the hallways and scrub the floors.

Inwardly bemoaning about his fate, yet completely unsurprised by it, Phoenix began his sweeping. While he monotonously brought the broom back and forth, his thoughts drifted to his spunky, young assistant.

_I wonder how Maya's doing right now. She'll probably make it back okay; she has this uncanny ability of getting through dangerous situations unscathed, after all. I guess the main question is whether or not she's okay emotionally. I know she puts on a brave front, but I can't help but feel as if she's depressed on the inside. And she's definitely not the only Fey who's hiding something, either. Iris has her share of secrets, too. _

Phoenix was jolted out of his inner musings by the soft sound of footsteps behind him. Turning around, the lawyer spotted the nine-year old girl, who was shuffling awkwardly by the doorframe. He smiled and was about to speak, but stopped when he saw her expression. She was biting her thumb, as if afraid to speak, refusing to meet Phoenix's eyes.

Trying to understand what the young girl could be wary about, Phoenix tried to initiate the conversation. "Hey, Pearls. Are you finished with the dusting, already? You're lucky; I still have to sweep this whole floor, and then mop it down." He paused, waiting for the girl to comment, but she said nothing. "Pearls, is something the matter? You can tell me."

_So much for subtlety. But if something's bothering Pearls then it's best if she just tells me._

Pearl hesitated for a moment, before opening her mouth to speak. "Mr. Nick, what does it mean to be…in love?"

Phoenix blinked, taken aback. "Pearls, is this about me and Maya? Because if it is…"

"It's not!" blurted Pearl. She bit her lip soon after, as if contemplating whether to say something else or not. "I mean, do some people…act differently than other when they are in love? Do they sometimes show it differently than in books and on TV?"

"Well yes." Phoenix rubbed the back of his head with one hand. What was she getting at? "In real life, love can be a lot different than on TV. There are many different people in the world with different personalities. Not everyone is going to express their feelings in the same way. Just look at Edgeworth and Franziska."

"But…what if two people are both girls? Is it still okay?"

"P-Pearls?! Where did this question come from all of a sudden?" _Is she trying to say that she's…_

"I just…really need to know, Mr. Nick. Is it okay?"

Phoenix leaned the broom against the wall and walked over to the young girl. He didn't fully understand the situation, but he knew that what she needed the most was comfort. "Yes, Pearls, it's okay."

Pearl seemed to visibly relax as Phoenix let out a small sigh of relief. "What made you think of something like that, anyway?"

"I…I think I should…show you." Tentatively grabbing the sleeve of Phoenix's blue suit, Pearl led the older man down the hall. Making a few turns, she stopped in front of a simple brown door. She paused, then slid her free hand on the doorknob and pushed open.

Phoenix blinked, amazed. The room was relatively small and simple, but even so it gave off a refreshing, peaceful feeling. The walls were painted white, with a violet mat in the center of the room for sleeping. There was a small wooden bookshelf shoved to the side of the room, and a wooden desk that was empty except for two potted plants on top of it. One flower was a light violet color, while the one in the other pot was smaller and reddish-pink. Upon closer inspection, Phoenix saw that the soil in the pots was wet, as if recently watered. A light breeze gently caressed Phoenix as he looked to his right and saw the open window. Hanging from the top of the window was a small purple dream catcher.

"Pearls, is this…Iris's room?"

The little girl nodded as she walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a small yellow book from the top shelf. Turning towards Phoenix, she held out the book. Phoenix blinked before hurrying over to her and taking it from her hands. "I want you to read this, Mr. Nick. I don't really understand it, but you might…"

"Is this Iris's diary?" asked Phoenix, running one of his fingers over the smooth yellow cover. She gave another nod and turned her gaze to the floor, as if embarrassed.

"I know it's wrong of me to look at other people's things, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to know more about her because she's…my sister."

Phoenix couldn't help but smile as he knelt down to Pearl, eye level with her. "That's fine, Pearls. So, did you say you wanted me to read this?" The thought of reading Iris's personal thoughts made him feel uncomfortable, as if he was betraying her trust in some way. Still, the lawyer couldn't help but feel curious about the diary. What if she wrote things about him in there?"

"Yes." She gently pulled the diary out from Phoenix's hands and flipped to a page before handing it back to him. "You can start here. I think this is where it starts, but I'm not sure."

Giving one last look at the little girl, he turned his gaze to the page. Recognizing Iris's bubbly, cursive, handwriting, a wave of nostalgia and remorse hit him. He knew that he shouldn't be reading the diary of the girl he loved, but Phoenix just couldn't help but be tempted by this perfect opportunity. Wondering where his morals had gone, Phoenix gave a sigh and began to read.

_4/10/12_

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I haven't been writing in you as frequently as I should be, but the only reason is because nothing out of the ordinary has happened in the past week. Today, however, something interesting did indeed happen. I was walking to the Inner Temple Garden to pray, when suddenly I heard this frantic chirping noise. I looked around and, sure enough, I saw this little brown sparrow. It was lying underneath the big tree, and one of its wings was injured. It was truly a sad sight; it kept trying to fly, but always failed. Naturally, I rushed over to the bird, took off my hood, and wrapped the poor bird inside it. After I hurried back inside the Hazakura Main Hall, I tried my best to nurse it back to health. Right now it's resting, but I'm not sure how long it will last. No, I can't think like that. I have to keep things positive. The sparrow will get better, I'm sure of it!_

_All this talk about birds reminds me of the time Dahlia and I were sitting on the swing set in our old Elementary School. It was during recess, and when the bell rang Dahlia rushed out of the classroom to save us spots on the swings. I never saw her run so fast in my life! Then again, back then all the children wanted the swings and Dahlia was always angry at our classmates for never letting me get a turn. But I suppose I'm digressing…anyway, the two of us were on the swings when we saw a huge flock of sparrows fly above us. Looking back on it, there were really not that many, but at the time the flock seemed humungous. I remember gaping at the birds; I never saw so many of them fly so high up before, not to mention together. When she asked me why I was so amazed, I told her I could never imagine flying so far up like that without getting scared. She rolled her eyes at me and told me that I was a scaredy-cat. I laugh about it now, but back then being called a scaredy-cat was one of the worst insults imaginable. I started to cry and Dahlia quickly tried to amend her words. Even years after, I still remember what she said clearly:_

"_It's okay if you are one. A scaredy-cat, I mean. You have me here, so I can be brave enough for the both of us."_

_I remember wiping my eyes on the sleeves of my violet sweater and looked up at her. Dahlia was always so kind, and so courageous. Even when Father yelled and became violent, she would always stand with the same defiant expression on her face. I admired her back then, and I still do now. I asked her if she really meant it._

"_Well of course I mean it," she huffed, crossing her arms. "You don't need to worry about anything; at home with Father, or even in school when those stupid boys pick on you."_

"_B-But what if something happens to you?" I remember asking. She just smirked._

"_What could happen to me? I'm invincible, remember?" She paused and looked up at the sky where the birds previously flew by. "You know, one of these days we'll escape this place. It'll just be me and you, like birds in the sky! We'll fly away from all of this: from Father, from this dumb school, and from everything. We don't need a flock as long as we have each other, right?"_

_Dahlia. She was always so strong, like she could stand up against anything. As if trying to prove her point, Dahlia swung up on the swing as high as she could before jumping off and landing on her feet. All I could do was gape in amazement._

…

_I miss her._

Phoenix blinked. He couldn't imagine Dahlia Hawthorne ever smiling genuinely or doing anything like she did in the entry. _Then again, she was only in elementary school back then_. Phoenix turned the page to the next entry.

_4/12/12_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been two days since I've found the sparrow, and still no change. I'm doing all I can to help it, but the little thing seems to be resisting my help instead of accepting it. Perhaps I'm doing something wrong? No, that can't be it…I've healed injured animals before and they all wanted my help. I want this poor bird to be cured, but there's no way I can help it if it doesn't want any aide. I do wish it will come around soon! I couldn't bear it if the poor little bird dies while it is in my care..._

_Once again, I find my thoughts drifting towards my sister. Where could she possibly be? The last time I saw her, I was nursing her back to health, much like this little bird. We were fourteen back then, making us separated for five years. I thought I would never see her again after Father dragged me from my bed in the middle of the night, drove me to Hazakura, and left me on the temple steps, but sure enough my sister was back in my life once again. A week before I found her washed up on the bank of Eagle River, I received a phone call. I don't know how she got the number of the temple, or even knew where I was, but it was my sister's voice on the phone. I remember clutching the phone tightly, weeping tears of joy as Dahlia assured me she was alright, but needed my help. I listened closely as my sister explained that she needed me to come to Dusky Bridge and pretend to be a witness for a staged kidnapping. _

_She said that she was going to get her revenge on Father for the both of us by stealing his precious diamond. I was stunned when I heard that, and at a loss for words. The other two people involved in the kidnapping were my old stepsister and Dahlia's new boyfriend. From what I could remember, Valerie was a girl who always seemed angry and annoyed by me and my sister's presence, most likely because she resisted her mother's marriage. I know it is wrong of me, but I cannot bring myself to miss her after the way she treated me and Dahlia growing up. I was surprised that Dahlia would actually agree to help Valerie. I knew that Valerie had to be planning something, but Dahlia seemed so enthused with the idea, I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I agreed to help her, even though I knew stealing was wrong. She is my sister, and committing such a big sin at the time seemed so minor._

_But when the day came, I couldn't bring myself to go. I wanted to help my sister, I truly did, but I was frightened. Perhaps I really was a "scaredy-cat" like she used to say. The thought of helping Valerie, the girl who used to make fun of me when we were children, made me feel so sick to my stomach that I just couldn't do it. Even more terrible was the though that Valerie was working with Dahlia. Did my sister…betray me?_

_No…I was the one who was the traitor. I should have ignored my fears and went anyway. Instead, I waited by the bank of Eagle River until I saw Dahlia wash up on the shore. I didn't know why she was in the water, and she never told me. For two days I tended to her until she regained consciousness. When she awoke, she regarded me coolly and distantly, as if I were a stranger instead of her sister. I felt horrible. The next day, she vanished from my life as quickly as she reentered it. Now I wish more than anything to have changed the decision I made the day of the theft. What if she is still mad at me? Oh, I _

_hope not…all I know is that I want her to return to Hazakura, where I can show her how much I still care for her. Wherever she is, I hope she is safe and well…_

Hearing the kidnapping from Iris's perspective was definitely an interesting take on it. Phoenix turned to the next page, where the first sentence made his eyes grow wide.

_4/14/12_

_Dear Diary, _

_Any doubts that I had before about the existence of gods has vanished, because my prayers have been answered: Dahlia has come home! Right now she's in the shower, so I must write as quickly as possible._

_She came to me around 4:00 pm. I was finishing up my chores in the Inner Temple and moving towards the Temple Entrance when I saw a figure standing in front of it. I could not see the details, but I assumed she was a Fey who came to practice her channeling. I walked to her and told her the Training Hall was being remodeled, and we were not accepting visitors. I felt horrible saying it, but Sister Bikini stressed that the Hall needed to be straightened up before we could let others use it._

"_You won't even let your own dear sister come in? I never knew you could change so much in five years, Iris."_

_When she said those words, it was as if the whole world suddenly stopped moving. Then, a second later, I rushed over to my sister and embraced her as tightly as I could. I couldn't believe it. Dahlia, my sister, who was gone for so many years, finally decided to return! My eyes became watery, and I didn't want to let her go in fear of losing her again. After a moment of hesitation, Dahlia returned the hug._

_When I was able to regain my bearings, I asked her questions such as where she has been, if she was okay, and why she left. The answers she gave me were vague ("Out of the country" "Yes" "There were things that needed to be taken care of") but I did not want to irritate her by pressing for more information. I wanted to ask her if she was still mad at me, but I couldn't bring myself to mention it. If she did not remember it, I did not want the bad memories to resurface._

_Dahlia asked if she could stay at the temple for a while. I told her yes, of course, and said that Sister Bikini would want to see her. I was so excited! Dahlia finally came back and possibly for good! I brought her to Sister Bikini, who seemed thrilled that she returned and told her to stay as long as she likes. Dahlia just smiled, thanked her for the hospitality, and asked if she could take a shower. I showed her where it was, still in a daze, and straightened up my room so that she would have enough space to sleep in it, too. Then, after I heard the water running, I pulled you out from my bookshelf and started writing._

_Even though it has been two hours since she arrived, my excitement still hasn't died down. We're finally together again, just like when we were children! But still…something seems a bit off. I can't place my finger on it exactly, but something seems different about Dahlia. She's more reserved, and it almost seems as if she is hiding something from me. Could it be that she is still upset about the kidnapping? Oh, I certainly hope not! Perhaps she will tell me tomorrow what is bothering her._

Phoenix took another glance at the date. If it was April 14th, then that means Dahlia returned after the murder of Valerie Hawthorne. He flipped the page to the next entry.

_4/15/12_

_Dear Diary,_

_I finally found out what was different about Dahlia today. A part of me is relieved to find out that it was not I who upset her, but the other part of me knows that what truly happened was far more serious. I honestly don't know what I could do or say to make everything better, but I must try something!_

_I suppose I should start at the beginning. When I woke this morning, the first thing I saw was Dahlia standing over me. I blinked at first, not fully comprehending what was going on, until the events from yesterday played in my mind. She seemed startled when she saw me stirring, and even more surprised when I leaned over and gave her another tight embrace to tell that she was real. She looked annoyed and muttered something under her breath before she told me Sister Bikini would be doing my chores while the two of us get reacquainted. At first I was worried that Sister Bikini would not be able to do it all, but the opportunity to bond with my sister won me over in the end._

_After we ate breakfast (I made pancakes, the kind she used to like when we were children) she asked me about my life and how I was doing. I told her about the sparrow, and how beautiful the scenery around the temple was. When she asked me details about the temple and what it was used for, I explained that it was a place where spiritualists went to train and enhance their power. It was a bad move on my part. Dahlia tensed up, and sent me a glare that hurt me more than any dagger could. _

"_Have you forgotten that it was the Fey family that was responsible for all our pain and suffering? In our mother's eyes, we were nothing but tools to increase her own social standing. When she found out that our power was nothing compared to that harlot Mia Fey's," At this point her eyes flashed and I swallowed nervously. "she discarded us as if we were used toys. And yet, you proudly wear that magatama as if it doesn't symbolize everything I worked so hard to break away from."_

_I paused for a moment, trying to search for the right words. "Dahlia, please don't be angry at me! The only reason I wear this magatama is for the visitors who come to the temple. I never intended to harm you, you must believe me! I love you and will accept you no matter what. You know that, right?"_

_Dahlia's anger seemed to simmer as I let out a small sigh in relief. She grabbed a fistful of her hair and threw it out in front of her; a gesture I've only seen when she was talking about something that displeased her. "So you say."_

"_It's true!" I protested. I knew there was more to Dahlia, and I wanted to find out what was bothering her. "Dahlia, tell me what's wrong. Since I saw you yesterday, I knew something else was on your mind. I've always been by your side; you can tell me!"_

_She scoffed. "Of course. You were right by my side during the kidnapping, were you not?"_

_I flinched. I knew the topic had to be brought up some time, and I was dreading it. "That was…different. I know it was wrong of me not to show up, but I was…frightened to see Valerie again. I thought that you abandoned me for her, even after the way she used to treat me. I'm so sorry, Dahlia."_

_Dahlia paused for a moment, playing with the strands of her hair until she finally decided to speak. "How foolish of you. Why would you think that I would choose that selfish, disgusting pig over my twin sister? She was merely a stupid pawn, head clouded by greed and easy to use. It was only recently that she _

_started to grow a conscience, but who knows how long that would have lasted. The world is a far better place, now that I took care of her."_

_I blinked, confused. "Taken…care of? Dahlia, what do you mean?"_

_Dahlia surveyed me, as if staring into the depths of my soul, before smiling wickedly. She opened her mouth and began to tell me everything: about her murder of Valerie, her old boyfriend's suicide, and her encounter with the soon-to-be-Master, Mia Fey. The whole thing seemed like a bad dream. My sister, a murderer? It simply wasn't possible. She was my Dahlia, my twin, who always stood up for me, could swing higher than anyone I've ever met, and could make beautiful origami. She wasn't a murderer, but here she was, confessing to the crime. _

"_So, what do you think of me now, dear sister?" she smirked. "Are you afraid? Disgusted, even? Do you want to cast me away from here, so far away you can pretend you never had a twin? Well?"_

_I didn't know how to respond. I knew in my heart that she murdered Valerie, but I didn't want to admit it. Valerie was always cruel and more concerned with money and material things than people, but she didn't deserve death. Still, I knew that I had to support Dahlia no matter what. She was always there for me, and now it was my turn to be there for her. "I don't want any of that. Murder is wrong, Dahlia, and you know that. But even so, you're still my sister. You can start over, here in Hazakura. You don't have to even wear a magatama if you don't want to. Just, please, stay!"_

_I didn't realize I was crying until I felt a drop of water hit my clenched fist. Dahlia seemed astonished, as if not expecting that reaction. After a few seconds of silence, thought it seemed like a few hours, she finally spoke up. "Fine. I'll stay here for now, but I'm not making any commitments. That stupid wench and her Neanderthal of a boyfriend will not rest until they have my head."_

_I gave a sigh of relief as I pulled my sister into another hug. She tried to protest, but eventually stopped when she realized I wouldn't let go. Even if she is a murderer, she is still my sister, and I will never stop loving her._

Feeling extremely sympathetic to Iris's plight, and interested in what would come next, Phoenix turned the page.

_4/25/12_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a week since I've last written, and everything has been going just wonderfully! Dahlia was true to her word, and has been staying with me and Sister Bikini. She has even been helping me tend to the sparrow! My sister is surprisingly gentle with it; whenever she strokes it with one of her fingers her face softens as if the cool ice structure she developed around her heart is thawing. Whenever I see her like that I feel different; strange even. My heart suddenly starts beating a little faster and I have to turn my face so she won't see it turning red. Perhaps I'm just not used to seeing her act like this? Yes, that must be it. She is so different from when we were children…so much colder, and more cunning. But still, I can see that some of my old sister is left in her. _

_But no matter how well things seem to be going now, I can't help but feel a twinge of apprehension inside of me. Dahlia has been making visits to the city frequently, although she thinks I do not know. I'm _

_not quite sure what she possibly could be doing, but I'm too afraid to ask. I don't want to make her upset, especially when everything's been going so well. I suppose the only thing I can do is wait and see._

Phoenix blinked. That was a shorter entry than usual. He turned the page to see one that was much longer and began to read.

_4/28/12_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe something like this is happening! Everything was going so well, too, and then I find out this horrible news! Why couldn't they just leave her alone?_

…_I suppose I'm not making much sense, am I, Diary? I really should just take a few deep breaths to calm myself. One…two…three…hmmm, I can't say it's working as well as it should be. Perhaps I should start from the beginning. A few hours ago Dahlia came home from her trip to the outside world. She had this look of pride on her face, as if she had conquered some sort of foe. I asked her why she looked so happy, and she turned to look at me with a triumphant smirk._

"_Why am I so happy? Dear sister, I just solved all our problems."_

_When I asked her what she meant, she laughed, sending a chill down my spine. It wasn't the honest, childish laugh she had when we were growing up. Instead, it was a bitter, cold laugh that only reflected anger and pride._

"_I distinctly recall telling you how that horrible whore Mia Fey and her cohort would stop at nothing to see me fall." She lazily toyed with a few strands of hair. "So I made sure what they wanted was impossible."_

"_I don't understand…"_

"_Must I spell everything out for you?" She rolled her eyes. "I killed Armando. He was that revolting animal who spoke in bad poetics. I made him think he had a lead on me, you see, and when he let his guard down I slipped some poison into his coffee. When he sipped it, the foolish man keeled over and started vomiting all over the place. It was truly a pathetic sight; he and that bitch Mia Fey are perfect for one another. Unfortunately, I couldn't stay to gloat, but I did make him know it was me."_

"_You said you wouldn't kill anyone, anymore," I whispered, feeling lightheaded. "What if you get caught? I couldn't bear losing you again!"_

_She rolled her eyes, as if my concerns were unimportant. "I won't get caught. On my way out, I hid the evidence in a necklace, which I gave to some unsuspecting fool in the library. I'll have to kill him too, of course. I can't have that lovesick idiot showing off evidence that can be used against me like a trophy."_

"_You can't!" That moment, I didn't know what came over me. Everything was happening so fast; the only thing that was clear to me that moment was that I couldn't let my sister fall even farther into sin. I had to do what I could to save her soul, even if it wasn't much. "Let me take care of the man! Just…please, Dahlia. Don't kill him."_

_Dahlia sat in silence, flipping her hair out in front of her as I stood anxiously. Time seemed to go by slower than usual as I awaited her response. "And just how do you plan on going about that? Don't even try telling me you'll be the one to kill him."_

_I swallowed. In all honesty, I did not have a decisive plan or anything of the sort. Before I knew it, words were tumbling out of my mouth. "I can get it back without using violence. If I pose as you, then maybe I can persuade him to give back the necklace on his own. Of course, I'd have to change my outfit and hair, but I think it's certainly possible."_

_Dahlia just smirked as I felt my heart break. "Iris, this is not a game. I've done far more things of this nature than you have. I'm not about to trust my future in the hands of someone with little experience such as yourself."_

"_Please, Dahlia!" I'm ashamed to admit it, but at that moment tears started trickling down my cheeks. I couldn't help it. "Teach me, if you think I don't know enough. I just don't want to see any more blood on your hands."_

_Ignoring my sobs, Dahlia continued to play with her hair, avoiding my gaze. After a moment of silence, she finally spoke. "Get a tissue. You're just embarrassing yourself." She finally looked me in the eye. "You say you'll do this for me? You wish to…help me, correct?" I nodded. "Then do me a favor and stay quiet about this incident. That wench is still out there, and I don't want her poking her disgustingly large nose where it doesn't belong. If she arrives at the temple, shoo her away immediately."_

"_B-But Dahlia! The necklace!" I know I wasn't speaking in cohesive sentences, but I couldn't help it._

"_I said I will deal with that later."_

"_What does it truly matter how you obtain the necklace, as long as you get it anyway?" I know I looked like a mess, with a red, tear-stained face, but I didn't care. I wanted, no, I __**needed **__Dahlia to let me get the necklace back. Throughout my whole life Dahlia protected me, now it was my turn to return the favor. "I'm begging you, Dahlia. Just let me have a chance! I will do anything you ask, just please give me a chance!"_

_When I finished, Dahlia stopped playing with her hair and looked at me as if surprised by my outburst. She was quiet for a few moments before slowly walking over to me and placing her two small, delicate hands on my shoulders. I looked up at her and realized what an odd pair we made. I was a complete wreck, with my hair frazzled and kimono wrinkled, while she maintained her elegant and graceful demeanor even when speaking of a topic like murder. As our eyes met, her gaze softened as I realized just how beautiful she looked. Even though we were twins, I could never truly emulate her perfection._

_I started to feel strangely in my stomach again as I looked away quickly, trying to avoid her gaze. When she finally spoke, her voice sounded as soft as a breeze. "Does it truly mean that much to you?"_

_I swallowed and tried to calm myself. "Yes, it does. I don't want to see you hurt again."_

"_Iris, you are so foolish." Only this time, she said it without a hint of malice. She gave a small sigh. "Very well. We have the weekend before classes start up again. I'm going to have to teach you how to act like me, so prepare yourself. I'm not going to go easy on you."_

_Relief washed over me as I grabbed my sister in a tight hug again. This time she didn't protest, but let me as I grabbed onto her small, thin body._

_I'm going to save her; I just have to. _

When Phoenix finished reading the entry, he sat in silence as he comprehended what was going on. _They were talking about me. If Dahlia didn't agree to let Iris pretend to be her, then…_Phoenix shuddered at the thought. The lawyer heard some shuffling as he looked at Pearl, who was biting her thumb nervously.

"This is where it starts to get really weird," she mumbled. Phoenix swallowed and turned the page.

_4/30/08_

_Dear Diary,_

_I honestly do not know where to begin this entry. So much has happened over the course of one weekend, and I just…I don't know how I feel about anything right now. It's as if nothing makes sense anymore. When did things stop being so simple?_

_As Dahlia promised, she instructed me on how to dress, talk, act, and appear. I never knew pretending to be someone else could be so difficult! The first thing she did was have me try on her different outfits. All her clothes are so beautiful and elegant; it was almost as if I was a little girl playing dress-up. After she made sure the clothes fit, which they did, Dahlia wanted to see if I could act like her. We pretended to act out different situations, with me being her and her being different people. Whenever I said something unlike her, she would always roll her eyes, but I couldn't help but feel as if she was amused. When we finished that, she informed me about the classes she was taking at one of the colleges (I never knew she attended one! My sister really is full of surprises). I was quite overwhelmed by her difficult curriculum. I'm nervous that my grades won't be so high, but she assured me that the necklace was more important than that._

_Of course, we also had to deal with the most obvious difference between us: my hair color. Although we are identical twins, Dahlia was born with red hair while I always had black. My sister was apparently prepared for this situation ahead of time, and brought red hair dye from the city. We went up to the bathroom and she helped me dye it. It was far messier than we both expected, and the bathroom floor was covered in reddish-orange liquid when we were done. When I saw how irritated she was at the whole mess, I couldn't help but giggle. I know it was wrong of me, but at the time it seemed so funny! At first she scowled at me, but then a smile tugged at the corner of her lip as she tossed a towel at me to help clean up. _

_She truly did do a wonderful job on my hair, despite the mess. Right now it looks very strange to me, but I know I will have to get used to it. Although she thinks I did not realize it, I saw her smiling at me with a look of pride when she thought I wasn't looking. I think she's proud of me, and I'm not quite sure how that makes me feel. I know I should be happy, and I am, but I feel strangely as well. Almost as if I am nervous, but I'm not sure what of._

_After my hair dried was when things between us became…odd. Not odd in a bad way, or at least I think not, but…well, I really should get to the point. She decided that there was one more topic we had to discuss, and that was Phoenix (that's the man with the necklace's name. Strange, isn't it? Almost like the _

_mystical bird). We were both in our pajamas, and I couldn't help but stare at her. She had on this short, white nightgown that went down to her knees and accentuated her—this is slightly embarrassing to say—curves. I've seen her wear it before, but I never really noticed how revealing it was until now. When she caught me looking, I quickly turned my head, but not quick enough to miss the smirk on her face._

"_Like it? I bought it when I was out of the country. European fashion truly surpasses American style by far, don't you agree?" She stretched, and my gaze once again settled on her. What is wrong with me? She's my twin; our bodies look the same! Yet somehow she manages to look so much gorgeous than I ever will be. I felt my face turn red once again and moved my pillow up so she couldn't see my face. "You could borrow it, if you like. I'm sure that idiot would rather see you in this than whatever you're wearing now."_

"_That idiot…oh, you mean Phoenix Wright. Why would he see my pajamas?" How naïve I was. At the time, the only thought going through my head was how I liked my pajamas, and didn't see anything wrong with them._

_She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Iris, please don't tell me you're still a virgin." At this, my cheeks burned up. What did it matter if I was or not? And why did she need to ask me something so personal? I didn't know how to respond, so my mouth just opened and shut without saying anything. "Of course you are. I don't see why I even bothered asking. Dear sister, you do realize that you are going to be dating a college male, correct?"_

"_I-I don't see why my…well, you know…would be an issue." I couldn't say it. I just couldn't. Dahlia seemed amused by this._

"_I've had far more experience with the male persuasion than you ever had, and I know for a fact that the one thing on their minds is intercourse. Iris, women are treated poorer than you are probably used to in the outside world, but you must use your gender as a weapon against them. One time is all it will take, and that necklace will be ours."_

"_But it's something that's supposed to be special and sacred!" I protested. "At least, that's what Sister Bikini always told me."_

_She laughed at this. "What a joke. The first time I lost my virginity was with that idiot Terry when I was fourteen. He was twenty. It was hardly a "special and sacred" experience." Her words shocked me. Fourteen? I didn't even know about intercourse until I was sixteen! Poor Dahlia…losing it at such a young age must have been horrible, especially with such an older man who knew much more than she. Even though she didn't look like she cared, my heart still went out to her. "At the very least, you should at least know how to kiss properly. That fool will probably take it from there, and all you will need to do is follow him." _

"_Um." I didn't know how to tell her I've never been kissed before. I suddenly felt so much younger compared to my sister, even though we were the same age. "I never…I mean, I don't know how…"_

"_You mean to tell me you have never been kissed?" I nodded tentatively. She put a finger to her lip as she looked me up and down. I inwardly became aware of everything that was wrong with me. I straightened my back, as if that would help. "Well, I suppose we ought to fix that."_

_She suddenly stood up from her mattress and walked over to me, her nightgown swishing against her thighs. I tore my gaze from the hem of her nightgown to her eyes, which were gleaming with a mix of amusement and another emotion I couldn't place. She sat down beside me and put one delicate hand under my chin, causing me to face her. Even though it was a warm night, I felt goose bumps appear over my skin. She tilted her head towards me so I was able to feel her warm breath over my lips. At that moment my heart started to flutter and I wasn't able to think straight. Part of me wanted to tear away from her and move a more comfortable distance away, but the other side of me wanted to stay. Because my mind was in such disarray, I can't remember what she said exactly, but I believe it was something like this:_

"_Be a good girl and don't move."_

_She then pressed her lips to mine. All time stopped as the only two things in the world were myself and my sister. Millions of thought buzzed around in my head, such as "this is your sister!" and "this is wrong!" and "what does it matter?" After a few moments of shock I pulled back, trying to find the right words but failing. I opened my mouth to say something, but when I started she pushed her head back next to mine and drove her tongue in my mouth. This kiss was deeper, forceful, even. I tried to move my body away but she grabbed my wrist with a surprisingly strong grip. After a few initial moments of resistance, I slowly began to lose myself in the kiss. I know it was wrong, and even disgusting, but I couldn't help myself. I was losing myself in temptation, and it felt wonderful._

_After a few minutes, she pulled back, a look of satisfaction and another unidentifiable emotion on her face. She tilted her head so I could not see her face behind her curtain of red hair, and spoke softly. "There, you now know what a kiss feels like. I believe that is enough for today. Good night, sister."_

_I didn't know what to say. We just…it was so…she was going to go to bed as it were nothing? It was as if a knife was stabbed in my heart as I was left to die in the middle of the woods. I felt almost betrayed by my sister. Was the whole reason why she kissed me was to prepare me for retrieving the necklace? Was I the only one who felt the rush of emotions, or did she as well? After I murmured a "good night" I went to the bathroom, where I am sitting here writing, not sure of what to do. I know I love my sister, but is that all there is? Is it even possible to love a relative, not to mention a twin, romantically? _

_I truly am a sick person, aren't I?_

When Phoenix finished reading, he put the diary aside for a few seconds so he could wrap his mind around what was going on. Iris, his Dollie, was in love with her twin sister. Part of him felt disgusted, the other, betrayed. How could she have done something like that with her sister, the same sister that killed other without remorse and only cared for herself.

_But…Dahlia was still Iris's sister, and she just wanted to please her. But still…they were sisters. It's just wrong, no matter how you look at it._

Remembering Pearl was there with him, the man tried to give a smile, which fell flat. The young girl bit her finger and looked at him with anticipation. A sudden feeling of shame filled the older man as the feelings of disgust once reserved for the diary changed their focus to him. He was being a complete hypocrite. Even after telling Pearl nothing was wrong as long as two people loved one another, Phoenix still was quick to pass judgment on the twins. Figuring the best thing to do was to keep reading, he flipped the page.

_4/31/08_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, today was my first day with Phoenix Wright, or Feenie as I now call him. After I made sure I was fully prepared, I arrived in the front of the college to meet him. Leaving the Hazakura property was like stepping into another world. All the people walked around as if they were in a hurry, and it was so noisy! Although my sister warned me about this ahead of time, I still felt so small compared to everyone else, almost as if I would be lost in the crowd and forgotten._

_Feenie himself if actually quite a decent person, if a little slow at times. When I first met him, I was nervous he would know that I was not Dahlia. Fortunately, that seems to not be the case. When we first met, he seemed just as nervous if I was. More, even. He tried to bring up subjects such as classes, movies, and television shows. I noticed that he stumbled on his words quite a bit. I tried to make the conversation flow as easy as possible, and I think we are off to a good start. I did try asking for the necklace back, but he seems to think I was joking. I was about to press him about it, but I decided it would be wiser to wait a bit before I ask him again. I didn't want him to get suspicious, after all. _

_I'm truly glad that Dahlia gave me this opportunity. The one thing I learned today was that Feenie is a kind and honest person who would not harm anyone. It would be horrible if he were to die because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I must do all I can to save him, even if I get hurt in the process. He is far too truthful and benevolent to be dragged into Dahlia's game._

_Speaking of Dahlia, neither my sister nor I brought up yesterday's "training". Whenever I even attempted to bring the subject up, my cheeks turned red and I couldn't find the right words. All she told me this morning was some last minute instructions on how to act, completely ignoring the events that transpired last night. Perhaps it really is not a big deal, and I'm making a mountain out of a molehill, as Sister Bikini would say (speaking of which, Dahlia told her that we were trading places for a bit and she seemed happy that I was not afraid to venture outside. Of course, she doesn't know the true reason for the switch, but perhaps some things are best left unsaid). Well, whatever happened is finished for now. My focus should be on Feenie, and I will try my best to push these sinful thoughts out of my mind._

A wave of nostalgia hit Phoenix as he remembered the first day he met Iris. He recalled perfectly his awkward stuttering and grasping for conversation topics. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks as he tentatively turned the page.

_6/20/08_

_Dear Diary,_

_I apologize profusely that I haven't been writing in this diary as frequently as I should be. In fact, I believe the last time I wrote was the first day I met Feenie. So many things have happened I don't know where to start. The past few months have been like a fairy tale for me; I am blending in with other people my own age with a real boyfriend. As I suspected, Feenie is an extraordinarily kind and thoughtful person. Every day he always greets me with a bright smile, and we always have so much fun together. Although I haven't forgotten my mission, part of me wishes I could stay here with him. When we are together, I feel as if all my worries about Dahlia, Mia Fey, the sparrow, and everything else has blown away. Adapting to the schoolwork was difficult at first, but after the first two weeks I was able to manage. _

_I still remain in contact with Dahlia, although our phone calls as of late have become scarce. At first I thought she would find life at the temple to be dull and uneventful, but she seems to not mind it. In fact, when she talks about it, she seems almost…tranquil. She once told me that being in the temple was like stepping into another world, and I couldn't agree more. If she is able to find peace at the temple where her label as a killer remains meaningless, I couldn't be happier. Maybe she will stay at the temple, and everything will go back to the way it was when we were children!_

_Despite these happy feelings, I seem to be falling further and further into a black pit where I have no chance of climbing out. Just today, Feenie brought me on a picnic underneath this beautiful maple tree by the lake on our college campus. It was truly a gorgeous sight; there were beautiful flowers everywhere and birds chirping (speaking of which, Dahlia is taking care of the sparrow while I am away. She says it is slowly getting better, and I'm very relieved). Me and Feenie spent the whole time talking and eating (he made the lunches himself! I never knew he was so domestic). We had a really great time, and I found myself blushing many times._

_After we were finished, Feenie put his arm around me as we watched the lake peacefully. Even though we have done things like this before, I found myself blushing at his touch more than usual today. We began to kiss softly, like couples do. Kissing with Feenie is much different than kissing with Dahlia, although I can't find the right words to describe it. With Feenie, kissing was much more tender and soft, almost as if we were both afraid of going too far. With Dahlia, however, kisses felt almost…dangerous, like uncharted territory. Yet when we kissed I felt as though I did not have to act like anyone else but myself._

_When we were kissing, I suddenly became aware of small, bright little things fluttering in the air beside us. I opened one eye to see what was going on, and when I saw them I pulled back from Feenie. When he saw what I was looking at, his face broke into a grin._

"_Wow, Dollie, butterflies! And they're just flying around us, too. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"_

_I smiled at him, but on the inside I was shaking. I don't quite know why, exactly, but I thought that the butterflies were watching us, almost spying. The way they could make everyone around them believe they were beautiful while possibly harboring devious intentions made me feel ill. It's a foolish thought, isn't it? They are just butterflies, after all._

_Still, I felt as if the butterflies were relaying me a message: "Don't become too involved with that man". I know I shouldn't, but it's becoming so hard…why can't anything just be simple?_

A faint smile appeared on Phoenix's lips as he recalled the day of the picnic. It was just as he described it, although he never would have guessed the thoughts that were running through Iris's head. As he turned to the next page, he was surprised when he found not a journal entry, but photos taped on the diary pages. Some of the photos were of the campus or the scenery near it, while others were of himself or him and "Dollie". He flipped through the next three pages, all of which had different pictures. He finally turned to the next diary entry, which was written a few months after the last one.

_10/17/12_

_Dear Diary,_

_I find myself falling farther and farther into the pit of despair that I dug for myself. I…I don't think I can pretend anymore. I think that…I might…I know it's wrong but….I think I might be falling for Feenie. Just writing it down on paper brings tears to my eyes, but I can no longer fool myself. It is as though there are two parts in my mind battling one another for control: one which loves Dahlia more than a sister and the other which wants to be with Feenie._

_Dahlia is the most important person in my life; that much I know for a fact. I love her more than life itself, and will do anything to help and deter her from a life of sin. I am positive that my love for her is much deeper and genuine than my love for Feenie, but I cannot help but blush when I look at him. Feenie brings with him consistency and honesty that I can't help but feel attracted to. With him I know I can be comforted, and he always treats me as if I am a princess from a fairy tale. He represents all that is good, while my sister represents how the harsh world can change a person and corrupt them. _

_I am attracted to him, but my love for him is different than my love for Dahlia. I love Feenie because he makes me feel safe and secure, and I feel myself being drawn to his virtue and purity. Our kisses are always soft and tender, filled with purity and innocence. However, my love for Dahlia resembles something different. Our relationship is unhealthy, that much I know, and she does not hesitate to remind me of my mistakes. But still…I know that she cares. She doesn't show it the same way Feenie does, but I'm certain she cares for me just as much, if not more so. And I love her, too. But my love for her even exceeds the bond we have as sisters. I think…I am in love with her, too. Is it possible to be in love with two different people, Diary? The thoughts I sometimes have when I'm with her make my cheeks flame up just thinking about it. I could never do those things with Feenie (he is far too pure and has his image of me already cemented) but with Dahlia…_

_Oh, what am I saying? She is my sister! My sister! She is like the Holy Grail: A wondrous treasure one wishes they could have, but is unattainable. Yet, people still went on quests to find the Grail, did they not? _

_This whole situation is becoming more and more unbearable. Both Feenie and Dahlia represent different things that I love and desire, but I know I cannot have both of them. Just this morning, my sister called me and asked how my progress was doing. In all honesty, I know I have not been as adamant about the necklace as I should be. It has almost been months, but part of me hopes that the longer I hold out, the longer I can stay with Feenie. I was nervous, but told her I was still working on it. To assuage her irritation, I said I would make a visit to the temple next weekend. She seemed content when she heard this and told me she had many things to discuss with me. I was curious, but decided not to press. I suppose the only thing I can do now is wait and try to sort out these tumultuous emotions._

Phoenix swallowed as he turned the corner to the next page. What he saw made him blink in surprise. Large sections of the next entry were crossed out with the pen, as if Iris scribbled furiously on the page, trying to erase what she wrote. Phoenix felt Pearl shift positions, staring at the page with a wary expression and biting her lip. Trying to ignore the feeling of apprehension inside of him, Phoenix began to read.

_10/27/08_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am a horrible person. A horrible, weak, disgusting, idiotic person. Why did I have to say his name? Why? Especially when…oh, how could I have been so stupid?_

_I came to visit Dahlia this weekend just like I said I would. After being greeted by Sister Bikini, who gave me a big hug and cooked me a nice meal, I was free to talk to my sister privately. First she asked me the general questions, such as how I liked the college, if I was keeping up with the schoolwork, and how the progress with the necklace was going. I tried to respond as honestly as possible, but it was difficult. I thought I was doing a good job covering up my secrets, but apparently Dahlia saw right through me._

"_So tell me," she began, lazily flipping her hair out in front of her. "What is truly happening between the two of you?"_

"_Huh? W-What do you mean?" I tried to act oblivious. It didn't work._

"_I don't need a magatama to see that you're hiding something from me." She stopped playing with her hair and looked me directly in the eye, sending a shiver down my spine. "Is this man…making you do things you do not wish to do?"_

"_I don't understand…"_

"_Is he taking advantage of you? Do you feel afraid and uncomfortable when you're with him?" She was looking at me so intently, I was afraid I would melt under her gaze. "If that is the case, then we can always switch back. I will not kill him if you are so adamant about it, but I am far more…experienced in dealing with these kinds of situations. I will certainly retrieve the necklace faster, given the rate you are going."_

"_It's not like that." I swallowed, looking down at my lap. "Feenie wouldn't do anything to harm me."_

_Once I said that, I wish I could take it back. Dahlia's eyes narrowed, and the distant traces of curiosity and concern vanished. "Feenie? By that, I assume you mean Phoenix Wright. Since when did you two become so close that you needed to make that horrid nickname for him? Don't tell me that you're actually infatuated with that fool."_

_I swallowed again, trying to find some sort of excuse. "Dahlia, you don't understand…"_

"_Oh, I think I understand perfectly," she hissed, bringing her face close to mine. I began to get goose bumps, but tried to ignore the feeling. "You actually have some sort of affection for that scatter-brained idiot. Is that why it's taking you such a tediously long amount of time to get back one little trinket? You have more loyalty to a man you met for six months than you sister who has always been by your side." She gave me a look of disgust. "I never should have let you attempt to get the necklace back."_

"_That's not true, Dahlia!" I protested. "I love you more than Feenie. T-That much is true."_

"_Really?" She let out a sharp laugh that made me feel as if my heart was breaking. "Well, you certainly fooled me, sister. If you love me so much, than prove it to me. Show me how your so-called love for me is different than--"_

_I kissed her. I don't know why I did it, and I still don't know why, but all I knew was at that moment words were not enough to express my feelings. Usually I am not one to take the initiative, but I felt that at that moment there was nothing more appropriate for me to do than to kiss her. She seemed taken aback at first (so was I, on the inside), but after a moment's hesitation, continued to kiss back. Much like _

_last time, the kiss became deeper and more aggressive, until I finally had to pull back to get some air. She surveyed me curiously with some emotion in her eyes I couldn't identify._

"_This is what you want?" she asked, pushing a few strands of red hair behind her ear. "How…interesting. I can honestly say I would never have expected you to do something like that, Iris."_

_Fear suddenly filled me. What if Dahlia didn't like it? What if she thought it was disgusting, that I was disgusting? Then, as if reading my thoughts, Dahlia placed one of her small hands on one of my cheeks, looking me in the eye. Her hands reflected a surprising strength, but they were also…gentle, in a sense. She gently grabbed a fistful of my hair with her free hand and leaned towards me, whispering in my ear. "I'll ask you one more time: Is this what you want?"_

_I swallowed. I knew that whatever my answer was, our relationship would change drastically. "Y-Yes."_

_Dahlia paused for a moment, before moving her lips towards mine for another kiss. This time the kiss was deeper, and more lustful. Her hands started moving up my body, touching me, but at that moment I did not feel embarrassed. The hands felt almost…comforting. After that…oh, this is embarrassing to even write, but…_

At this point, Iris's black scribbles began and covered the rest of the page. Phoenix turned the page over, refusing to even think about what he was reading until he finished the entry, and continued to read.

_I just sat there with my head on her shoulder, breathing in deeply. I never felt a rush like that in all my years of living. I could tell Dahlia enjoyed it, too. For the first time since she returned, I think she honestly felt…happy. She moved her face next to my ear as I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. "I know I may be harsh to you at times, but I do not hate you, Iris. In fact" She seemed troubled, as if what she was about to say was difficult for her. "I think may even…love you."_

_My mind wasn't thinking straight at the time. I was in a daze, and the next thing I said was automatic:_

"_I love you too, Feenie."_

_Then, in one quick motion, the magic vanished. Dahlia pulled away from me as if I was suddenly enveloped in flames. Her eyes narrowed as she yanked her white dress off the floor and stepped into it, refusing to meet my gaze. It was only a few seconds after I said it that I realized what I truly said._

"_Oh, Dahlia, I didn't mean…I'm just so used to…I'm sorry!" I tried to tentatively place my hand on her shoulder, but she whacked my hand away as if it were a pesky insect._

"_Don't touch me," she hissed, her face obscured by her curtain of red hair. "Don't you even try to excuse your actions, you miserable little ingrate. I gave you six months, six months in which I could have been incarcerated, just for you own pleasure, and this is how you repay me? I knew you would be weak enough to fall for that pathetic man, yet I allowed you to go against my better judgment."_

"_Dahlia, please…" I whispered softly. I knew it was a lost cause. My relationship with my sister was destroyed, all because of me._

"_Ask Sister Bikini to get your hair back to normal. We can't have two Dahlia Hawthorne's running around." She finished zippering her dress and yanked open the door to go outside._

"_Dahlia, you can't mean…please, I just need some more time!"_

"_More time?" She looked at me incredulously before laughing. "You actually think I'll let you take my place after what just happened. I'm not a forgiving person, Iris. I will not forget this."_

_I couldn't do anything to stop her as she stormed out of the temple building. When I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore I burst into tears. How could everything go so wrong because of me? Why was I so stupid? Now Feenie is going to die, all because I was a fool. It's all so horrible…_

Phoenix's eyes lingered on the last sentence, before tearing his gaze from the page to the ceiling. Although Iris scribbled on the diary pages, he had a good idea of what was underneath the black ink. Phoenix closed his eyes. How was it possible that Iris could be hiding something so significant for so long? She was cheating on him…with her twin. It all seemed so unreal, like it was just a story instead of real events that happened in his ex-girlfriend's life. He took some deep breaths to clear his mind before remembering Pearl was there, and continued to the next page.

_11/01/12_

_Dear Diary,_

_I still haven't heard any word from Dahlia. In other news, the poor sparrow passed away this morning. I'm not sure why exactly; I thought it was doing so well, too. Perhaps the sparrow was not used to someone other than Dahlia tending to it, and did not want to accept the help as a result? Oh, I hope not…_

_The poor sparrow's death seems like a bad omen. It is almost as if me and my sister's hopes and dreams have died along with it._

Phoenix blinked. That was it? He turned the next page to a longer entry.

_11/05/12_

_Dear Diary,_

_My two worst fears have come true. Dahlia tried to poison Feenie (but she didn't succeed, thank goodness) and was incarcerated for it. Worst of all, the person that accused Dahlia for the crime was none other than Mia Fey, the woman who Dahlia believes is the cause of all our problems. When I heard from Sister Bikini that Dahlia was being held prisoner, I hurriedly made my way to the detention center where she was located._

_When she saw me, her eyes narrowed and she turned her head, obscuring her face with her curtain of red hair. I swallowed, trying to think of something, anything, to say. Before I even opened my mouth, she began to speak._

"_Why are you here?" The words hung between us as if suspended in the air by the tangible thick atmosphere. Why was I here? I didn't even know the answer myself. _

"_I-I just wanted to see you." Why was this so hard? When she heard this, Dahlia gave another one of her sharp, cold laughs that made me shiver. It was almost mocking, and devoid of any kindness._

"_How interesting. Tell me, Iris, if I killed your precious Feenie, would you want to see me then? Well?"_

_Tears started to form in my eyes. Dahlia looked at me in disgust before flipping her hair in annoyance. "There you go again, crying as if you are a mere child. Don't try to fool yourself, dear sister," she spit out those words as if they were a curse. "This is exactly how you knew things would turn out. Your precious Feenie is safe and sound, and your evil, dangerous sister has been locked up thanks to him and that horrible Mia Fey. At the very least, this endeavor was not a complete waste. Feenie now knows that his girlfriend is a spiteful, murderous psychopath who will stop at nothing to get what she wants. That's quite a shame, for you at any rate. And you were getting along so well with him, too." She smiled cruelly._

_I felt as if I was punched in the stomach. I was so worried about everything else that I didn't even consider that Feenie would hate me now. Yet at the time, even that seemed inconsequential. I swallowed again as the tears kept streaming down my cheeks. Everything was wrong, so horribly wrong._

"_It wasn't supposed to turn out like this," I sobbed, more to myself than anyone else. "I just wish…I wish it could have been you that was left at the temple instead of me. Y-You don't deserve this fate."_

_Dahlia paused for a moment, before directing her cool gaze to my eyes. She leaned closer to me as I felt apprehension well up inside of me. "You're right, Iris. It should have been me who sits at the temple idly, without a negative thought in her mind. It should have been me who is still a blushing virgin, sheltered and innocent. It should have been me who asked you to date Phoenix Wright, and he should have fallen in love with the real Dahlia Hawthorne instead of a fake. And do you know what the worst part is, Iris?" I tentatively shook my head. For a moment I was grateful that we were separated for glass, because I knew if we weren't she would have reached out and grabbed my hair. "It could have been me. If I wasn't so stupid and didn't ask our pathetic father to leave you at the temple instead of me, I could be the one on the other side of the glass right now."_

"_Dahlia, you…" It felt as if I was living a nightmare. What on earth was going on? "I don't understand..."_

"_What, you thought Father just got up one night and decided to just drop one of his daughters in a remote location just because he felt like it?" She scoffed. "Iris, you truly are fool. How did you think I knew where you were when I called you about the kidnapping many years ago? I was the one who read about the temple, and decided that it would be the perfect place to send you. It was far away from the rest of the world, and, most importantly, Father."_

"_But why, Dahlia?" I felt lightheaded. My sister, my twin sister who I love and adore, planned to separate us? I didn't want to believe it was true. _

"_Why? You're asking me why? It should have been obvious, even for you. Our father married this horrible bitch who hated us. He didn't want to deal with the possibility of losing money or property in case of a potential divorce, so he decided to get rid of the problem before it even became a significant issue. It was me or you, Iris. I was wise enough to catch onto his plan, and stepped in before he made his decision without my consent."_

"_So you were the one…who planned to separate us. But…why? W-What did I do?" I asked numbly. I was half hoping that Dahlia would start laughing and tell me she was joking like she used to do when we were children, but I knew that was a false hope. I felt so betrayed. Was this how Dahlia was feeling a few days ago? She gave me a patronizing look and sighed in irritation._

"_It wasn't so much an issue of what you did, but more of what you didn't do, or couldn't do, I should say. I knew that I was the stronger twin by far, and there was no way you could have possibly survived with Father without me." She began to flip her hair. "So I was able to convince him to leave you in a safe place instead of me. He was remarkably easy to convince. His selfish desires really did come in handy for once."_

_I sat in silence, trying to absorb the information. She continued to talk, taking on a more spiteful tone. "But that's all in the past now. Now I must live out my life in this miserable little prison while I decide how to enact my revenge against that bitch of a lawyer."_

"_Revenge?" I was snapped out of my inner musings as I looked at my sister in horror. After all this, she still had vengeance on her mind?_

"_Like I told you before, I don't forget things easily." She smiled sweetly at me, but I knew it was just a façade. "I think it's best if you leave and don't come back."_

_What could I say to that? There were so many things floating through my mind that I could have, should have, said but didn't. I looked at my sister, who still had that artificial smile plastered on her face despite my sobs. I knew that any other attempts of talking to Dahlia would be met with failure, so I stood up and began to leave. I couldn't look back, because I was afraid if I did I would just run to her and beg for forgiveness. I would have, too, if I knew it wasn't futile._

_Now she never wants to see me, all because I made such a foolish mistake. Oh, I am such a horrible person. A horrible, filthy person who never deserved to be left at Hazakura Temple._

…_Why can't I stop crying?_

Only after Pearl softly tapped his shoulder did Phoenix realize that he had tears in his own eyes. Although he had seen and heard many tragedies in his life, he still found it difficult to fathom this one. Dahlia's unapproachable nature reminded Phoenix of his own difficulty of getting through to Edgeworth. Of course, Edgeworth and he eventually reconciled, but knowing Iris would have no chance of helping the person she cared for made him feel ill. He turned towards the young girl and mumbled that he was fine, before flipping to the next page, which was dated years after the last entry.

_5/20/17_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been years since I have last written. Ever since my sister told me she did not wish to speak to me, my whole life seems to have become meaningless. I help Sister Bikini around the temple like I always do, but I feel emptiness inside of me that was not present before. Sometimes I find myself waking up in the middle of the night, although I am not sure why. Why whole life seems to have become one big unpleasant chore that I do not wish to do, but must do out of obligation. Sister Bikini has noticed my change, but I cannot tell her the truth. I try my best to appear happy and cheerful, but on the inside I feel so dismal. Knowing that my sister's execution date could be any time, or perhaps even passed, makes me feel sick to my stomach. Dahlia is a human being, just like everyone else. Why should she be put to death like an animal? The world truly is a sick and twisted place. The punishment in our state for murder is…murder. How does that make sense? Justified murder is still murder, after all. All the death row inmates were once children who laughed, cried, and felt the same emotions as everyone else. It's not the place of the government to play God and decide who lives and who dies._

…_Oh, dear. I'm digressing, aren't I? Well, the reason why I decided to write today of all days was to record the meeting I had with the mysterious masked stranger. He came to the temple this morning, and when I asked his name, the man merely replied "Godot". That's quite an odd name, isn't it? He told me about a horrible plot to kill the future Master of Kurain between Dahlia and my mother Morgan (!) who she apparently met in prison. This man, along with Mystic Misty of Kurain Village, needed my aid in stopping my sister. At first I hesitated. I told the man I will give him an answer tomorrow, and he nodded and left._

_Should I help them or not? The sensible side of my brain says no. After all Dahlia did for me, why should I betray her? We're sisters, even if she does not want to speak to me ever again. Although I know I should not, I love her and want her to be happy. But…the only way she will be happy is by harming others, and I don't want to see innocent people suffer. It pains me to admit it, but I think Dahlia is so warped by hatred she will not be pacified unless she witnesses the death of the Fey family herself. This…I cannot allow. I love my sister, but I love her enough to know that she must be saved. And by saved, I mean she must be taken away from this horrible, melancholic world we live in. She cannot harm other people, and if she tries then…it pains me to say this, but she must be, well, taken care of. It brings tears in my eyes to consider even the possibility, but she can't harm anyone else._

_After I made my decision, I walked to the garden and took the two flowers I was growing and put them in pots, which I will place in my room. They are a dahlia and an iris, just like our namesake's. Although I know that me and my sister can never be together, I hope that at least the flowers will not stray far from one another. They're flowers, after all. They can't move, so they will stay by the other's side until they both wilt._

_Tomorrow when I see Mr. Godot, I will tell him that I will help him and Mystic Misty in the battle against Dahlia. I'm not sure if this is the best choice, but I know that it is the right one. But if it's right, why do I feel so upset? I know it's because I don't want anything bad to happen to my sister, but it still needs to be done._

_I just hope that, for once in my life, things will go as planned. Dahlia's soul must be saved, and I hope that I will be the angel who guides her soul to Heaven._

Phoenix turned to the next page, only to find that it was the last entry. Phoenix turned to look at Pearl, who was staring at the lawyer with wide eyes. He put a hand on her head and smiled faintly.

"I can see why you wanted to show me this, Pearls. It must have been confusing for you to read. I know I was confused at some parts."

"Mr. Nick, was it okay for them? That they were in love, I mean." Pearl bit her thumb.

"Well…it's definitely not normal behavior, that's for sure. But if Dahlia and Iris really loved each other like this diary said they did, then I don't see a problem." Pearl seemed to cheer up considerably at this, and moved to put the diary back in the bookshelf.

"That's a relief, Mr. Nick. I didn't want my…sisters to be breaking any of the rules or anything."

Phoenix tilted his head. "Rules? What rules?"

Pearl looked at Phoenix with a very serious expression. "The rules of love, of course!"

Phoenix laughed in spite of himself. "Right, those rules. Well, we better start heading downstairs. I think I can smell from food from the kitchen."

The young spirit medium smiled and headed down the stairs, looking considerably more cheerful than she did a few moments ago. Phoenix took one last look at the flowers before following the girl down the steps. Although he wouldn't act like anything was the matter for the rest of the trip, he knew he had to pay a visit to Iris when they returned home. He had a few things to discuss with her.

X X X X X X

A week later, Phoenix headed to the local jail to visit his ex-girlfriend. He didn't tell Maya or Pearl that he would be here, but he had a feeling Pearl knew anyway. When he saw Iris, the woman greeted him with a smile like always. Phoenix, realizing words were not enough, placed the yellow diary in front of the glass. When Iris saw this, her face grew ashen as tears filled her eyes. Within a few moments, water was flowing from Iris's eyes as she looked at the small book with a forlorn expression.

"You loved her, didn't you?" Phoenix asked, although he said it more like a statement than an actual question. "More than just a sister."

Iris closed her eyes before nodding. "Yes. Yes I did." She opened her eyes again and looked at Phoenix seriously with eyes that were still full of tears. "I know it must be difficult for you to imagine, but Dahlia wasn't always the monster you and the others think she was. Are you…disgusted at me, Feenie? For our…relationship?"

"Not really. I mean, I was shocked and upset at first, especially since we used to date while this was going on. But then again, it's your life and I have no right to judge. I'm just sorry you had to suffer emotionally and mentally because of it."

Iris seemed pacified by Phoenix's comment, and her tears stopped flowing. She wiped one of her eyes with the sleeve of her purple kimono and sniffled. "I loved Dahlia. I loved her so very much. But I knew…I knew she had to be stopped. It was so painful for me, but I had to help stop her for the good of everyone."

A wave of pity filled Phoenix as he looked at the woman in front of him. He knew she was pained by the mere presence of the diary, as was he. "It must have been very hard for you."

Once Phoenix said that he inwardly admonished himself. _"It must have been hard for you?" Is that seriously all I could come up with?_

Iris seemed to not mind. "It was. But now that she's gone…" Iris's voice faltered as she lowered her gaze from Phoenix to her lap. "It seems as if there is nothing left for me to do anymore. My whole life I lived for my sister and even in death I had to prevent her from harming others. But now she's gone, and her poor spirit is probably wandering in agony, lost and angry." Her eyes began to tear up again. "I suppose...there really is no purpose for me in this world anymore."

"What do you mean?" asked Phoenix, taken aback. "You have Sister Bikini and me."

Iris smiled sadly, and for a moment Phoenix saw wisdom in her eyes that he never noticed before. "Sister Bikini has you, Mystic Maya, and Mystic Pearl visiting her to keep her company. And Feenie…you 

moved on. You're not the same man I once dated in college, although that's not necessarily a bad thing. You're much more independent, and have friends, a job, and a life of your own. I'm the only one who never has. I never flew away like Dahlia said I would. Instead, I just have my wings clipped."

Iris closed her eyes. "Feenie, Dahlia's still suffering. I know she is. I know her spirit is still out there, and I need to pacify it. I wasn't able to save her on earth, but maybe…"

"Iris, I don't understand…"

At that moment, Phoenix's favorite bald security guard entered the room and cleared his throat loudly so the lawyer could hear him. Rolling his eyes, Phoenix turned around to face him. "Look, can you just give us two more minutes? She's going to be released in a few days and—"

"Sorry kid," replied the security guard, although his tone suggested he was not sorry in the least. "Time's up means time's up. Get moving."

Phoenix gave a sigh of irritation, and gave one last look at Iris, who smiled softly. "Good bye, Feenie. And thank you."

Phoenix picked up the diary and blinked, confused by her thanks. "Good bye, Iris."

He reluctantly left the visitors room and made his way to the lobby, with the guard right beside him. He was still puzzled by Iris's final words, but figured he could ask her about them when she was released. Glad that he finally had that conversation with Iris, Phoenix hurried back to the Wright and Co. Law Office where things would finally go back to normal.

X X X X X X

As Phoenix promised, once Iris was allowed to leave the prison, he, Maya, and Pearl made their way to Hazakura by car. The trip was pretty uneventful—May decided to bring earplugs and a Steel Samurai handheld video game for the ride—so Phoenix was allowed to think in peace. He figured it might have been best to call before they arrived, but Maya insisted that surprise visits were always the best visits.

When they pulled up to the temple entrance, Sister Bikini stopped her sweeping and looked at the three guests in surprise. She let out a hearty laugh, and when Phoenix questioned where Iris was, the nun said she hadn't seen the younger woman in hours, but she assumed she was by the inner temple. An excited Pearl rushed over past the main building towards the Inner Temple, clutching the wreath of flowers she made for her older sister during the car ride. The young girl opened the temple doors and, upon seeing no one inside, headed out towards the Inner Temple Garden. When she came to the Garden entrance, the girl stopped, smile frozen on her face.

The wreath of flowers dropped to the ground.

X X X X X X

The funeral was held on a beautiful spring day. It was almost ironic, Phoenix thought, that the world could go on normally after suffering such a tragedy. A surprisingly low number of people showed up to the funeral; aside from Phoenix, Maya, Pearl, and Sister Bikini, a few Feys along with people involved in the Misty Fey murder case showed up. Phoenix was thankful that Edgeworth, Franziska, and Gumshoe appeared, despite not being close to the victim. The spiky-haired lawyer felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to look at the young spirit medium. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder while trying not to tear up himself.

"I don't understand, Mr. Nick," Pearl sniffed, looking at the picture of Iris's smiling face. There was no body to look at; apparently, it was the Kurain tradition to burn the bodies and preserve the ashes. "Why did she have do die?"

"Well, Pearls…Iris wanted to be with Dahlia. She knew that Dahlia's spirit was suffering, so I guess she thought that if she went too, then her twin's spirit might be calmed." Phoenix swallowed, wishing that someone, anyone, other than Pearl was the first to discover the body.

"It's because they loved each other, right? Even if it wasn't like the kind of love found in books and movies, it was still love. Only a bit…different."

The lawyer smiled softly. "Yes. Not all love is the same."

"I know that now." Pearl frowned. "But even if you don't love someone like a boyfriend or girlfriend, that doesn't mean that…you will leave them, right?"

"No, of course not. Pearls, you don't have to love someone romantically to care a great deal for them."

Pearl was silent for a moment, before turning to look at Phoenix with eyes full of hope. "Then…can you please talk to Mystic Maya in the Courtyard? She's really upset about Iris's death, even though she pretends not to be."

"I will. I'll be back soon, Pearls." With one last pat on the girl's head, Phoenix headed out in the hallway towards the Courtyard. Sure enough, Maya was standing in the Courtyard facing the golden statue of Mystic Ami, with her back towards Phoenix. "Maya…it's me."

Maya jumped, startled, before turning to face her partner. "Nick! I didn't even hear you come in here! I hope you're not angry because I left early. It's just that I'm not very good with that sort of thing." She gave a forced laugh.

"I'm not angry, Maya. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Maya gave another laugh, but Phoenix saw right through it. "Of course I'm okay! Death is just another journey, right?"

"Maya, you don't need to be like that in front of me. I can tell you're upset, even without the Magatama. I know you think it's your fault or, more specifically, the fault of the Fey family that the Hawthorne sisters had to suffer so much."

Maya's smile faded as she slowly turned around to face the statue once more. "I guess there really is no fooling you, huh? It's just…the Fey family has been responsible for so much jealousy and hatred. I've known for a while that I was going to be in charge of Kurain, but I'm not sure if I'm really cut out for the job…or even if I want to have it."

Phoenix walked towards his partner until he was side-by-side with her, staring up at Mystic Ami's solemn eyes. "Well, after what we've been through, I can't say I blame you. But I'm being completely honest when I say that you would make a good Master. I think Kurain needs someone like you; someone who isn't afraid to do things differently."

Maya was quiet for a moment before speaking up. "I was hoping…to abolish the main and branch family. Instead, the new Master could either be the one with the strongest spiritual power or the one the current Master thinks could handle the job best. But there's no way any spirit medium in Kurain would agree to any of that, right? I mean, if that's how it's been for generations, why change it now?"

"Because for generations Kurain never had Maya Fey as the Master." Phoenix turned his head to look at Maya's surprised expression. "Morgan was so caught up in old traditions that she didn't even care that her twin daughters suffered as a result of it. Now that you're the Master, you have the power to change all this. You can make it so that Dahlia and Iris's fates can never be repeated."

In one quick motion, Maya grabbed on to Phoenix and buried her face in his shirt. Taken aback, Phoenix put one hand on Maya's shoulder as he realized for the first time since he knew her, Maya was sobbing in front of him. Phoenix put his other arm around her and hugged the girl he considered a younger sister for a long time.

X X X X X X

Two days after the funeral, Phoenix, Maya, Pearl, and Sister Bikini were standing in front of the large tree in the Inner Temple Garden. Phoenix looked at Pearl with a hint of pride in his eyes; even though she was in the exact spot where her older sister hung herself, the young girl bravely stood her ground. Under the tree were two makeshift graves: one with the pink dahlia in front of it and the other with the purple iris. After the four finished their silent prayers, they turned to leave. Phoenix was about to follow the rest when a rustling sound in the treetop caught his attention.

On one of the branches, a brown sparrow was putting the finishing touches on her nest. Inside the nest were two white, healthy eggs.

--

Author's Note: Well, that was certainly longer than I expected. I considered making this a chapter fic, but then I realized it would just flow better as a oneshot. I originally wrote this for the Kink Meme, and the request was to write a fic in which someone finds out about Dahlia/Iris after 3-5. At first I played around with who I wanted it to be. I originally considered someone completely unrelated to the twins, like Edgeworth, but then I figured Phoenix and Pearl would probably have the biggest impact from finding out about it. A goal of mine when I wrote this was to focus on how psychologically damaging the relationship was to Iris. Although she does not have much screen time in canon, she is a fascinating character who is really fun to work with because she is so unexplored.

As always, reviews are appreciated and loved. Also, I don't own any of the characters and places in this fic, etc.


End file.
